1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to perform image processing on image data input from the outside, an imaging apparatus, and a determination method performed by the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, a technique to correct a hazy image by image processing has been recently known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-3048). In the technique, a contrast component for removal is generated based on information indicating each of minimum and maximum brightness in each pixel of an image to be processed, and haze is removed by correcting a gradation of the image to be processed by adding the contrast component to a luminance component of the image to be processed.